1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices and methods for making paper. More particularly, it relates to devices and methods for making individual sheets of paper that may be customized with regard to thickness, design, color, and construction, all in accordance with the preferences of an individual carrying out the methods using exemplary devices in accordance with the present invention.
2. General Background and State of the Art
The art of making individual sheets of paper by an individual has been known for several hundred years. The method which has been most commonly used by individuals to make paper one sheet at a time has included using parts in combination known commonly as the mould, the deckle, and the vat.
To make a sheet of paper using these pieces, the mould and deckle are held together and immersed in the vat. The vat holds the pulp and water mixture, referred to as “stock,” from which a sheet of paper is made. The process being described is commonly referred to as “dip forming.”
The mould generally is a screen secured by nails or staples to a wooden border. The mould, when immersed in the vat, collects and holds a quantity of pulp from the slurry. The deckle is a removable wooden frame which, in conjunction with the mould, creates the edge of the sheet of paper and also controls the thickness of the sheet of paper.
The mould and deckle are held together by hand and are dipped into the vat holding the pulp, with the plane of the mould and deckle combination perpendicular to the surface of the slurry in the vat. Once immersed in the vat, the mould and deckle are slowly turned, by hand, so that the plane of the mould and deckle is generally parallel to the surface of the stock and the bottom of the vat. A certain quantity of pulp from the stock will settle on the screen of the mould.
The user then lifts the mould and deckle, keeping the mould and deckle level, out of the vat. Once the mould and deckle are clear of the surface of the water, the user moves the mould and deckle (a process known as “stroking”) from side-to-side and from front to back, all the while holding the mould and deckle level. Once the mould and deckle have been removed from the vat, water from the slurry is allowed to drain through the mould.
After the desired amount of water has drained, the deckle is removed from the mould and put aside. It is important that deckles of the prior art, because of their wood construction, be carefully rinsed off and then thoroughly dried.
The sheet of pulp remaining on the mould is transferred to a “couching sheet”, generally a sheet of woolen felt. After the sheet of paper has been transferred to the couching sheet, the mould can then be rinsed off and dried.
There are a number of problems associated with moulds and deckles of the prior art. As mentioned, in the art of paper making, moulds and deckles of the prior art have been made from wood or hydrophilic material. However, it is well known that wood, especially when exposed repeatedly to moisture, will tend to warp, twist and crack. Thus, known moulds and deckles must be replaced every twelve to eighteen months because of their tendency to warp, twist and crack, because the deformations associated with these prior art devices makes it difficult to control the shape and thickness of a sheet of paper after repeated use of a mould and deckle. The wood from which prior art moulds and deckles are made can be somewhat protected by coating them with a synthetic rubber polymer such as polyurethane, but this only produces more labor for the user and has not been shown to significantly extend the life of prior art moulds and deckles.
Another problem associated with prior art moulds and deckles is that pulp can seep through the area where the mould contacts the deckle, which causes the paper sheet to be uneven and also results in pulp being wasted.
Another problem associated with moulds and deckles of the prior art is that the screen is generally attached to the mould by means of nails and/or staples, which can rust after repeated usage, thus again contributing to the production of uneven sheets of paper and wastage of pulp. Some mould/deckle units have used a metal hinge to join the two—the hinge can also rust after repeated usage, thus resulting in the production of uneven paper sheets and wastage of pulp. Other prior art mould and deckle units were constructed with the screen sewn to the mould. With this and other configurations, excess screen material, such as wire, would collect pulp during the paper making process, thus increasing the cleaning time required. Once solution to that problem was to duct tape the excess screen material to the mould, but duct tape can wear out and come loose and disrupt the paper making process.
Another problem associated with prior art deckles is that many have more than one layer of screen, which resulted in pulp being trapped between them, thus adding to the cleaning and maintenance time required after use.
Thus, there exists the need for a paper making apparatus including a mould and deckle that is constructed from materials that will not normally warp, twist, crack or otherwise deform from repeated exposure to moisture.
There also exists the need for a paper making apparatus including a mould and deckle that is constructed from materials that will be durable and allow the apparatus to be used continuously over many years and will not require frequent replacement.
There also exists the need for a paper making apparatus including a mould and deckle that will provide a way to dependably and repeatedly make even sheets of paper and will not allow for the wasting of pulp.
There further exists the need for a paper making apparatus including a mould and deckle that is does not require the user to spend excessive amounts of time rinsing, cleaning and drying the apparatus.
Yet another need exists for a paper making apparatus including a mould and deckle that does not require any additional and repeated applications of protective coatings to extend the life of the apparatus.
There also exists a need for a paper making apparatus including a mould and deckle that can be used without the requirement of a vat.
Yet a further need exists for a paper making device including a mould and deckle that can be used for storage for paper making materials, such as felt sheets, bottles, sponges and inclusions.
Still another need exists for a paper making apparatus including a mould and deckle that allows the use of different colors, pulps and inclusions without having to engage in extensive cleaning or preparation steps between making sheets of paper.
None of the prior art devices for making paper address these needs and provides the advantages of the present invention.